Beach Date
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Tory and Ben on a beach date. First fanfic for Virals. I've never read the books but my friend got me into it


Virals

**I haven't read the book and this is my first one-shot. My "friend" got me into Virals and even though I haven't read the books I LOVE IT! Ben and Tory need to get together! Hope you like it...**

**But first, just a few things"**

**1.) I don't know much about how they became Virals so I just typed what I know, if I left out some things then I'm sorry.**

**2.) Whenever you see this ' that means there reading each others minds and talking by thinking.**

**3.) Im not sure if its Shelton or Sheldon So I just put what I thought was the right name.**

**Now on with the story-**

Tory's POV

"Gosh, where are they?" I asked to no one in particular. Hi, Shelton, Ben and I were supposed to meet at the beach at 1 and what time is it? 1:34

"BOO!" Hi shouted in my ear. I didn't jump or scream. I didn't get scared very easily.

I whurled around. "Where have you guys been? It's.." I looked at my phone. "1:36."

"Chill, will ya?" Hi said poking me.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him.

He didn't stop.

"Whatever. Let's just go. I wanna try flaring underwater." I started pulling off my shirt and my shorts and put sunscreen on. Ben and Shelton did the same but Hi went to go get Cooper.

A few months ago, we all broke into a research lab and saved Cooper from a quarantined room. We got infected with Parvovirus and now whenever we get mad or something we "flare" well, that's what we call it. We don't know much about what happened to us but when we "flare" we can see stuff clearly, hear very well, run fast and other stuff. It's really cool but sometimes we flare by accident which can be dangerous because if anyone ever found out then we can get in huge trouble and we'll be the next ones in the quarantined room.

When we were done sunscreening, I tried flaring but it wouldn't work. I had to get really mad to flare sometimes or else it wouldn't work.

"Hey guys, do me a favor."

"What?" Shelton asked.

"Tease me."

"Last time we did that we got kicked in the shins." Ben said, smirking.

"Well now, you guys have permission to. And I promise I won't kick you."

"No way." Shelton said.

"Flare yourself. We all need practice on that anyway." Ben said.

"Ugh, you guys suck." I said turning my back on them.

I tried to get mad. I thought about Chance and the Tripod and Jason.

**SNAP**

"Ha. Looks like I don't need your help." I said smirking at Shelton and Ben. Their eyes weren't gold which means that they hadn't flared yet.

"Can you help us?" Shelton asked.

"Nope." I said running to the water.

As soon as I was deep enough, I dove underwater and opened my eyes. It was amazing. The view was incredible. There was little fish swimming and a little crab just walking around looking lost. Where's the big fish and the coral and everything else? Maybe I'm not deep enough. I swam more into the water until I saw some sea creatures. They're beautiful.

'It's amazing, isn't it?'

I turned around and looked at Ben.

'Yeah, who knew?' I thought, smiling.

Ben got closer and swam next to me.

'How did you flare?' I asked him.

'I thought about Jason.' he thought back, scowling.

'Why do you hate him?'

'I just do.'

'Thats not a reason. Now tell me!' I glared at him.

'I just hate how he is with you...'

'Why?'

'Stop with the twenty questions.'

Before I could even think something back to him, he swam away. Why does he care so much? Its not like I like Jason back. Jason is just too... clingy. He's one of the popular kids and I don't want a boyfriend. The only one I like is...

'I can still read your mind.'

I jumped, if that's even possible underwater, I forgot that he could read my mind from far away. I have to watch what I think.

I went to the surface of the water. Hi and Shelton were horsing around in the water, Cooper was running around in the sand and Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm right here." A voice said behind me.

I screamed. Hi and Shelton looked at me, and then Hi yelled, "So Ben can scare you but I can't?"

I shook my head at him then I turned around.

"Don't do that." I said to Ben.

He laughed. "But it's fun and it was just one time."

"Whatever. You still have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"About-"

**SNUP**

"Oh great, I flared out."

"Haha."

"Help me flare again."

"Hmm..." He said, fake-thinking. "Uh, NO."

"Fine, Im never talking to you again."

For a second, there was a hurt look on his face but it went away and he said, "Fine, I'l help you."

"Good."

"Im so gonna enjoy this."

"Shut up, and just help me flare."

"Fine."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to say something that would make me mad but instead his lips crashed mine. I pulled away, surprised,

**SNAP **

"Your welcome." He said before disappearing underwater.

I followed him under instinct. He just swam around until I notice that we were going to the dock. He went to the surface and pulled himself up onto the dock. I surfaced to but I didn't go onto the dock. I just floated. We didn't say anything for a while and without noticing I had pulled myself up onto the dock and I was sitting next to him.

"Do you wanna know why I hate Jason?" He said suddenly.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

"I hate him because he's competition."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you. Jason likes you. Chance likes you, well used to..."

"I like you too..." I said fiddling with my hands.

"Nice to know." He said smiling at me.

**SNUP**

"Let me guess, you want me to help you flare again?" He asked smirking at me.

I nodded and his lips came to mine again but this time it was longer than the first. When we pulled away, he smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Maybe we should go..." I said.

"Yeah, the other guys will get suspicious."

"Yeah, but I haven't flared yet." I said.

He smirked before kissing me again and then this time when he pulled away, I flared.

**SNAP**

'Okay, now let's go.' Ben thought to me.

We both jumped off the dock and start swimming.

'Let's not tell the guys about this' I thought to Ben.

'Good idea. They've been pushing me to do that for like weeks now.'

'Does the kissing make us boyfriend and girlfriend?'

He looked at me, 'Only if you want it to.'

'I'll get back to you on that...'

'Okay then... wanna hang out tomorrow?'

I looked at him and grinned, 'Sure.'

We were getting close to the beach so I kissed him before we went up to the surface.

**A/N: Well that's it... Its not very long but I wanted to write something for Virals. I want to read it so badly but I don't know where to find it at. Again, I hope you like it.**

**You don't have to review if you don't want to, this was just a fun little side project since I'm working on a chapter for one of my other stories for Sammy Keyes :)**


End file.
